Lighting systems that incorporate light-emitting diode (LED) technology often use optics to achieve a desired light output. For example, since light is emitted by most LEDs in an unfocused and broad pattern, LED lighting systems often use mirrors, collimators, or focusing optics to focus, manipulate, and direct the emitted light. A total internal reflector is just one example of an optic utilized to redirect emitted light. These optics are typically held in position about the LEDs with individual optic holders or an optic tray.
The LEDs themselves are placed on a printed circuit board in an arrangement called the LED layout. The LED layout pattern is dependent upon a wide variety of factors, including heating considerations, lighting requirements, and aesthetics, among many others. Accordingly, the LED layout pattern can be individually customized. However, the LED layout pattern, the optics, and the optic holders must be designed in tandem in order to maintain both functionality and aesthetics. For example, in many layouts where the optics are located directly above each LED, there is a gap between each optic. In instances where an optic tray is utilized in a lighting system design, the gaps are hidden with the tray material. When individual optic holders are utilized in a lighting system design, the gaps will remain and are visible by an observer. The observer will be able to discern height differences between the top of the optic and the printed circuit board below, presenting a non-uniform visual appearance. Additionally, if fasteners are used to hold down the LED printed circuit board they are often visible through the gaps.
Although optic trays are visually appealing, each optic location in the tray must be qualified and must be held within very tight design tolerances. Since optics and optic trays are typically injection molded in large volumes, every new lighting system design will require a unique mold, which can be both inefficient and expensive. In contrast, individual optic holders can be moved and adapted to a new design without requiring a new optic holder design or manufacturing, although the unsightly gaps may remain.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for methods and lighting systems that utilize optic holders but do not have aesthetically displeasing gaps between the individual optic holders.